


Ennis Versus Scott: Round Two AND Three

by kestra_troi



Series: The Club [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wrestling, Anal Sex, Bed Sex, Bottom Ennis, Bottom Scott, Dirty Talk, Feminization, Infidelity, Knotting, M/M, Nipple Play, Not Canon Compliant, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possession Kink, Public Sex, Riding, Self-Lubrication, Spanish-Speaking Scott, Top Ennis, Top Scott, Versatile Ennis, Versatile Scott, Watersports, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 05:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3237263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kestra_troi/pseuds/kestra_troi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ennis and Scott meet in the ring, officially this time. Afterward they again have fun with each other outside The Club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ennis Versus Scott: Round Two AND Three

**Author's Note:**

> First, in this AU Alpha, Beta, Omega are levels of membership in The Club. They are not as portrayed in the show. 
> 
> Second, I am not a Spanish speaker so the Spanish that appears has been translated through Google.

 

Two months later, Deucalion was counting down, his voice echoing through the warehouse over The Club’s intercom. “Five. Four. Three. Two. One! Ennis is the winner!”

Ennis relinquished his hold and stood over a yet again defeated Scott. This time though they were not alone. Today there was a crowd of men, all members of The Club, watching them, cheering for Ennis’ win and his imminent victory fuck. Ennis was a popular Alpha and Scott a popular Omega, so the crowd clapped and cheered vociferously from beginning to end and now that everyone’s favorite part was about to occur the spectators were even more expressive. 

Looking around at the faces of his friends, peers, and acquaintances surrounding the ring Scott shuddered internally. He and Ennis had gone outside the rules and fucked each other before being placed together in a bout. He wasn’t sure, but had the sinking suspicion that their extra-curricular fuck was taboo if not outright prohibited according to the handbook. 

In his head Scott wandered back to day he received The Club’s handbook. At the time he hadn’t bothered reading the two hundred-paged monstrosity too carefully, but during his whole match he distracted himself with worries about ‘external fraternization’. For all his worrying he had little to show: he couldn’t reconstruct the entry for ‘external fraternization’ in his head especially not while trying to take down an experienced, muscle-bound Alpha like Ennis, he couldn’t recall if there was a punishment for ‘external fraternization’, or that there even was such a thing listed in the unwieldy handbook he had only ever skimmed. 

Wasting no time Scott got out of his red singlet while Ennis did some posturing for the crowd. The assembled men all cheered for the victor some sounding more heartfelt than others, but then again most of the bets had been in Ennis’ favor. As Alphas go he was one of the top fighters had been even back when he was an Omega, so the odds had reflected that. Scott was given a 1 in 4 shot at winning, not many had taken a chance on the Omega this time even though Scott had managed to win against other Alphas before in other bouts. 

Walking off towards the ropes Scott tossed his singlet outside the ring. There was always someone there to get it. Scott shook out his arms and legs getting rid of the residual ache from being pinned along with the nerves he had been grappling with during the bout. Ennis turned away from the spectators and caught Scott’s eyes. He gave the teen a wink and smirk before moving to take off his gold singlet. Scott instantly relaxed, something inside of him giving way to a feeling of warmth and arousal that was quickly becoming the hallmark of their interactions. He and Ennis were good. Any familiarity could’ve come from them watching each other’s other bouts; any arousal was understandable and expected. Scott had lost his match worrying over nothing. 

Relief washed over Scott as he smiled back at Ennis. One part of him was excited about getting to fuck Ennis again, he could already feel his slick starting up preparing him for a knotting that Ennis was going to forgo. Meanwhile there was another part of Scott laughing at himself for bungling his match over needless concerns.

Hungrily licking his lips Scott dropped to his knees in the center of the ring as a wondrously naked Ennis finally sauntered over to him to claim his victory fuck. Scott held his mouth open enticingly waiting for the older man to fuck it as Ennis had warned he would the next time they were in the ring. He licked his lips again, slower this time, when he caught Ennis staring at them like the true smart aleck he was. During their first fuck Ennis had been clear about what he wanted, and since then he had been waiting for the chance to knot the kid’s luscious mouth. Indeed, he had boasted to his Alpha compatriots that nothing would give him greater pleasure than knotting the kid’s mouth, watching Scott’s pretty, full lips stretch to the limit around him. But at the last minute a different more pressing desire took precedence for Ennis. 

Putting his soft cock just out of reach of Scott’s lips, Ennis took a firm hold of some black curls and tugged the teen’s head back. His plans for knotting the kid’s mouth would just have to wait until after he managed to relieve the building pressure in his bladder. “Change of plans, kid. I _gotta_ take a leak.”

With a surprised look on his face Scott had just enough time to sputter some vague sounds before Ennis unleashed a golden stream directly into his open mouth. A sharp buzz wracked through Scott’s body as the unexpected golden yellow fluid poured into his mouth. Shifting slightly on his knees, startled at the unforeseen shift Scott haphazardly splashed some urine past his chin where it streamed down his neck and lower to his chest. 

Gurgling in his throat, Scott accidentally, on his part, got a taste of the hot, acrid liquid and despite it being piss Scott didn’t think it tasted so bad: salty, watery, something particularly Ennis-y about it, but not altogether disgusting. There was no danger of it becoming his favorite drink anytime soon, but he definitely settled down now that he had gotten a taste. This was his first experience with watersports and it wasn’t so bad. 

Getting into the spirit of things Scott promptly and happily offered his mouth to Ennis as a urinal, locking eyes with his pisser in a show of willful submission. 

The crowd at these things always loved a good victory piss. It was humiliating, but not too much so and it left a scent on the recipient like cum did, so everyone could enjoy the scent long after the fuck was over. Plus with piss you could shower your opponent with it unlike cum, unless you were a huge cummer like Boyd or Deucalion then it didn’t matter one way or the other. 

Ennis sighed when the first flood of piss fled his bladder and continued to do so as he went on relieving himself. He idiotically drank a lot more coffee before his bout than he would have normally, but in the end it was all working out for the best. His pleased noises were promptly joined by moans from Scott who between swallows of piss whined excitedly at being marked as _Ennis’_ so publicly. Fucking for fun was one thing, but getting owned in front of the other Club members by Ennis was hotter than Scott had anticipated. His urine-soaked, throbbing cock was proof enough for all to see, and his ass was getting wetter by the second without any direct stimulation at all. 

Smelling Scott’s wetness Ennis groaned, another marvelous idea popping into his head. “Fuck, kid! Lemme piss in that sweet hole.”

Knowing what to do, Scott quick as a whip spun around on his heels, plunked his chest to the ground, and spread his ass cheeks with his fingers to give the older man what he wanted. Ennis rumbled low and hot in his chest as he watched and smelt his piss mix intimately with Scott’s slick. The crowd around them went wild at a new twist in an old snake loudly shouting their collective approval.

The more Ennis pissed the more slick Scott produced. He moaned at their combined scents, his eyes squeezing shut and face scrunching up in pleasure at the golden, wet warmth being showered on his hole and hands, while an altogether different kind of warmth bloomed in Scott’s chest. He couldn’t stop himself from moaning eagerly, wantonly even. Getting marked by Ennis, claimed by the older man even if it was only temporary was beyond exciting, beyond arousing. It struck a chord in Scott that no one else he’d ever been with had managed to pluck. 

Then the Alpha’s flow sputtered to a stop. Ennis couldn’t help but get hard at the erotic nature of his and Scott’s combined scents. The primal urge to claim was strong in all werewolves, but even more so in a man like Ennis who had never felt shame about his animalistic nature. He _always_ reveled in it. He _never_ denied himself the joy of indulging in his basic urges whether they were respectfully human or not. And in this instance Scott certainly wasn’t complaining. 

But with the sudden lack of sensation Scott brought his hands under him to get a better angle from which he could see what was happening. Confusion colored his face as he gazed up at Ennis and ultimately found the reason for the abrupt end. He stared keenly at Ennis’ hardening cock, “Fuck, En…”

“Yeah, kiddo,” Ennis replied as he stroked his dick to full hardness. “I think it’s about that time.”

“How do you want me?” 

For once, Ennis didn’t have a quick answer. Having changed his plans already he saw no point in now returning to them; he could always knot the kid’s mouth later when they were alone together. Right now in the moment he wanted Scott’s supple ass again. He wanted his cock deep inside the teen’s hot channel, his knot wedged firmly just inside Scott’s pliant, over-stretched rim. 

“Ride me, kid.” Ennis announced dropping to his knees in a flash. “Wanna see you fuckin’ ride me.” 

“Yeah…!” Scott eagerly sighed sliding around to face Ennis as the older man fell onto his back. Springing up with panther-like grace, Scott rapidly squatted over Ennis’ cock and without needing any help sat himself down on the rigid organ. 

Crooning at the sudden stretch Scott steadied himself by dropping his hands to Ennis’ muscled chest, his abundant slick slid down the older man’s cock easing the way for him to ably take every solid inch. Managing to take the whole large, pulsating cock inside, Scott swore, “ _Fuuuu_ -uuck, En.”

“Ditto, kid.” Ennis grunted through gritted teeth. Scott clenched around his sizable intruder and both men whimpered. Ennis ran his hands up Scott’s thighs resting them familiarly against Scott’s heated flesh. Even compared to other wolves Scott ran a little hot, especially when he was fucking. Ennis liked that. One of his hands drifted higher and began toying with Scott’s thick rod that had softened slightly at taking Ennis’ big cock so expertly. “Ride me, Scott.” Ennis commanded as he diddled the teen. “Fucking ride me.”

Scott complied willingly and enthusiastically. Starting with a few simple swivels of his hips, Scott was soon bouncing on Ennis’ cock like it was an inverted pogo stick. “FUCK, En! Love your _big_ cock! Love your big…fucking…COCK!”

“Love _your_ ASS, kiddo!” Ennis honestly returned. “Fucking LOVE your _hot_ ass!”

“Gonna knot my ass, En?” Scott teased taking the opportunity to tweak Ennis’ nipple as he rode the older man’s dick for dear life. “Gonna knot my hot ass?”

“FUCK, YEAH!” Ennis bellowed, his body bucking wildly up into Scott’s wet heat as the teen deviously played with his nipples. Ennis returned the favor by resuming his fiddling with Scott’s cock, which had hardened again and was thwacking the teen’s stomach with every move they made. Scott growled appreciatively, his head snapping back as he rumbled. 

An answering growl got away from Ennis as his knot began to swell. The guys in the crowd who were still watching the pair instead of or in addition to getting some action of their own rooted for the traditional victory fuck ending. Calls rang out through the entire warehouse, “Knot! Knot! Knot!”

Roughly grabbing Scott’s hips Ennis thrusted one last time forcibly shoving his knot inside Scott. Both men roared as Ennis unloaded his cum inside Scott’s hole once again, his back arcing perfectly off the mat. The crowd cheered as Scott let out a cry and came all over his spasming, bucking opponent. 

Sounds of orgasms filled the warehouse following the example of the two men in the ring. Ennis plopped back onto the mat totally spent with Scott swaying dazedly on his knot. 

“You good, kid?” Ennis asked hoarsely.

“Fuck…” Was all Scott said as he took his hand off his slowly softening cock and braced himself on the mat. They took a moment to catch their breaths and when Scott spoke again he did so in a whisper so low the bustling crowd couldn’t overhear them. “Tomorrow? My place?”

“I’ll be there.” Ennis agreed instantly. 

“I’ll text you when.” Scott added as he wiped his sweaty forehead with the back of his hand. He had lost to Ennis in their first official match, but he had never felt better about losing in front of the other members. 

*

Ennis went over to Scott’s place for the first time around eight o’clock that next night expecting to finally make good on his word and knot Scott’s mouth. But Scott had other plans. In half an hour he had Ennis naked, on all fours, in his bed, underneath him, happily taking this younger man’s thick, brown cock up the ass. For once Ennis was thrilled his plans had not come to fruition.

“FUCK, kid, you gotta _thick_ cock!” Ennis spat out between moans. He could feel Scott’s knot swell with every thrust, so he slyly commented, “Bet your knot’s even thicker!”

“Yeah!” Scott affirmed automatically, thinking solely with his dick. He was close to knotting and he informed his bottom so, “Gonna knot, En! Keep talking! _Gotta_ knot your fucking ass!”

“Yeah, kid, do it!” Ennis encouraged as Scott’s claws pierced the skin of his hips. “Fucking _make_ me take that fat knot!” 

Scott growled in compliance. His hips savagely pounding his cock into Ennis with all the pent up sexual energy a teen could have. Ennis left himself melt onto the bed as Scott’s thrusts became harsher and the kid’s knot made its presence felt. Rolling with the change in position Scott’s clawed hands burrowed into the mattress at either side of Ennis’ torso, his elongated nails doing some serious damage to the sheets and the padding below. 

Swiftly turning his head around Ennis kept talking as ordered, “Bet you make your girl _squirt_ every time with this thick monster!”

“Fuck, En…Don’t—” Scott begged his hips stuttering a second at the mention of his girlfriend. Ennis ignored his top’s pleas.

“Bet you make her _gush_ ‘round your _dick_ ‘fore you’re _pluggin’_ her up with your _fat_ knot!” Ennis speculated. Scott fumbled a bit but he quickly grabbed Ennis’ shoulders for support. His thrusts continued unabated. “FUU-UCK! Bet you make her _scream_ every time you shove your _knot_ in her _cooch_ !”

“FUCK! SHIT! I don’t—I’ve never—!” Scott brokenly admitted. He didn’t need to finish his sentence for Ennis to get the message. Scott had apparently never popped his knot with his girlfriend. Ennis squirreled away that tidbit to focus on his current situation: Scott was imminently about to knot him.

“She don’t know what she’s missing, kid!” Ennis taunted loving the feel of Scott’s claws digging into his shoulders. “Knot my ass, Scott! Fill me up with your _stud_ cream!”

There wasn’t much choice for Scott but to obey. When a were’s that close to knotting not even death could override the drive. With a few last half-attempted thrusts Scott pushed his knot inside Ennis’ hole and began shooting his cum in great spurts. 

With Scott’s thick meat pressing against his prostate the whole evening and now having Scott’s even thicker knot doing the same, Ennis had managed to stay achingly hard. Smooshed as he was to the bed however, he couldn’t get an hand down to his dick to get off. Frustrated he groaned and turned his head. Even as he rode out his orgasmic high Ennis’ dissatisfaction didn’t go unnoticed by Scott. 

Laying himself on top of the older man Scott gave a sentimental swivel to his hips ensuring his knot rubbed along inside Ennis pleasantly. Ennis rumbled in his chest as the head of his dick was brushed against the mattress thanks to Scott’s movements. Ennis growled in thanks moaning as Scott began to flick his tongue, lapping the sweat from the crook of his neck, in such an intensely wolf maneuver. 

“You gonna cum on my knot, En?” Scott teasingly whispered rolling his hips in a slow continuous motion to achieve that effect. “Are _you_ gonna squirt for me?”

“Fuck, kid!” Ennis cursed having seriously underestimated Scott’s cunningness. The teen smugly smiled against the skin of Ennis’ throat.

“You gonna make me tease your _clit_ , baby? Or are you gonna squirt around my knot like a good girl? Eh, bonita?” Scott mockingly suggested. 

Typically Ennis was the aggressor in bed, to that end he had never been feminized in bed before. Usually he did the dirty talk and yes sometimes feminized the guys he fucked. He now understood why they had always found it so humiliatingly arousing. He couldn’t stop his hips from matching Scott’s persistent movements or his dick from leaking copiously on the sheets beneath him or the moan that escaped his lips unconsciously. “Maybe if I played with your pretty tits…”

Snaking a hand under his lover Scott somehow got his hands in the right place. Ennis mewled as his nipples were teased languidly. They always had been sensitive. Pleased with himself Scott leaned down again and began mischievously nipping at the older man’s neck in yet another wolfy action. 

Finally going along with the pretend Ennis affected a high, girlish voice and seductively moaned, “Yeah…Yeah Scott…Gonna squirt! Gonna squirt on your big _knot_ !”

Emphasizing his use of the word ‘knot’ instead of dick Ennis squeezed his rim tightly around Scott’s knot earning an aroused growl from his lover that vibrated in the teen’s chest and suffused the older man’s bigger body with a pleasurable tingling. 

“Hacerlo, bonita. Cum for me. Squirt on my knot.” Scott prodded. “Cum for me while I seed your _pussy_ …make you _mine_ …” Scott egged on, caressing his fangs suggestively against the crook of Ennis’ throat, as if he were about to claim the man. Ennis groaned fervently. “Sí, bonita…squirt while I play with your pretty titties.”

Ennis did. His entire body tensed as he shot his load into Scott’s sheets, the ones the teen slept on with his girlfriend, the ones that would smell of _Ennis_ and Scott for days at least. She was lucky she was human and so were they; a werewolf would be able to smell a foreign scent right away and a foreign _male’s_ scent saturating the bed you shared with your _boyfriend_ would undoubtedly lead to some tough or at the very least uncomfortable conversations for Scott. 

But none of that was on either man’s mind, as they were both rendered boneless by their amazingly intense orgasms. Three for three, the sex between them was always good and Ennis had to hand it to Scott for being a devious little shit, who was seemingly so innocent, but was in fact truly sinful.

Waiting had never been Ennis’ strong suit. Impatient for Scott’s knot to go down enough for the teen to pull out, Ennis chose to make conversation. “So you’ve really _never_ knotted your girl?”

“No.” Scott simply replied. Following a pause he added in a hushed voice, “She doesn’t know.”

“Oh.” Ennis said slightly astonished. Scott had always seemed so proud of his wolfiness. It bewildered the older man to think Scott wasn’t out to his girlfriend. “What does she think you do once a month when you go out to The Club?”

“Special gym workout.” Scott easily supplied. “That way its not suspicious when I come home freshly showered.”

Another question popped into Ennis’ head. “Do you two ever _fuck_ when you get home from The Club?”

“Not if I’ve lost.” Scott said with an honest smile, playing the response off as a comic one instead of delivering it as what it was: a tactic he used to avoid getting caught having sex with male werewolves without his girlfriend’s knowledge. The smile faded as he subsequently described, “Sides she doesn’t like to have sweaty, post-workout sex. She insists I take a shower before we canoodle anyways, so…”

There were no more words after Scott’s admission. They both relaxed into the post-sex warmth generated by their hotter-than-human bodies. Sleepily, contentedly, Scott nuzzled Ennis’ neck and shoulder, dragging his lips along the plane of suntanned skin like he was subconsciously looking for the right place to bite.

At once soothed and subtly aroused by Scott’s innocent, yet meaningful act Ennis drifted into sleep dreamily considering what it would mean to mate the young man that had somehow managed to knot his ass and coax him into orgasm when countless others had failed to in the ring and out of it. 

_Mates?_

Ennis could live with that, but could Scott?


End file.
